Vote, Dude!
Vote, Dude! is a special reunion minisode of 6teen. It is a PSA about elections that was released on YouTube on September 12, 2018. With the cast now eighteen years old and able to legally vote, the gang gathers at the food court to discuss how they will vote. Plot At the Lemon, Jen meets up with Nikki and Caitlin to tell that since they're all eighteen now, she's planning on registering to vote so she can participate in the upcoming midterm elections. Meeting up with the girls, Wyatt vocalizes his disdain for President Trump and his rulings. Jen asks the others, including Jude (who's been smoking inside of the Lemon), if they're planning on registering to vote, prompting Nikki to claim that she's not planning on voting, citing her "living in a free country" and her dissatisfaction with democracy and politicians. Jonesy, having arrived during Nikki's explanation, dons his pussyhat and flirts with a passerby, prompting an angered Nikki to break up with him. Wyatt asks Jonesy if he will vote, to which Jonesy responds by donning his "Make America great again" hat to Wyatt's concern. Unmoved by Jonesy's support for Trump, Wyatt encourages the other four to vote, citing that Millennials compose the largest voting group and thus can swing an entire election, and Jen adds that every election can impact the country. As Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy's disinterest in politics frustrates Wyatt and Jen, Jude encourages his friends and nearby shoppers to vote. Arriving shortly after the commotion, Ron gripes that Millennials do not know the experience of going to war and Coach Halder joins by dismissing Millennials as "special snowflakes with participation trophies." In response, Jen warns her friends that should they not vote, the older generations will have more power in the election, prompting the gang to begin registering to vote. However, Darth soon comes by and reminds the gang of one very crucial fact: they're all Canadian-citizens, which means they ultimately have no say in what goes on in the American-government. Realizing that Darth's right, the gang feels kind of embarrassed about getting so caught up in something that they can't even legally participate in. Jonesy offers both his pussyhat and MAGA hat to Caitlin in an attempt to reunite with Nikki, which succeeds as the minisode closes with the URL to register to vote. Quotes *'Nikki:' (to Wyatt) You need to chill. You're making me stressed AF! *'Kirsten:' Nikki, you're back! OMG, you look the same! Nikki: (mocking) OMG, drop dead! Kirsten: Aww, I missed your bitchiness. *'Jonesy:' (about Trump) He solved Korea. East and West Korea are finally together again! Wyatt: North and South. Jonesy: Them, too? See? He fixed all the Koreas. *'Jonesy:' (to Ron) Oh my God! You're still alive? *'Ron:' Jackwagons. Trivia * This is the first 6teen episode to be released since 2010. ** Being a minisode, it's only about eight minutes long. ** As of March 29, 2019, the video has gained nearly 600,000 views on YouTube. ** This is also the first 6teen episode to feature actual profanity since "The Sushi Connection" from way back in Season 1, which featured the word "ass." * Creators Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch made this PSA to try and get American-fans of 6teen to go out and vote. * Jonesy's job: Worker at a news stand Reason for firing: He stole a candy bar. * Jonesy's revealed to be a Trump supporter. * Caitlin claims to vote for whomever Ariana Grande will. * Jude's revealed to be smoking marijuana when he emerges from the Big Squeeze after using it as a "hot box", thereby officially confirming the long-time fan-theory that Jude's a stoner. Gallery Vote1.png|Jen's explaining the upcoming election confuses Nikki and Caitlin. Vote2.png|Jude pauses his hotboxing. Vote3.png|Jonesy's "leaving his options open" infuriates Nikki. Vote4.png|Jonesy, donning his "Make America great again" hat, professes his admiration of Trump. Vote5.png|Jude prepares to give a speech... Vote6.png|...where he encourages fellow Millennials to vote... Vote7.png|...in an election of which they're not allowed to partake, as Darth notes. Vote8.png|Ending screen. Video Category:Specials